What We Leave Behind
by TheManTimeForgot
Summary: Part 11: As the war against the Reapers drags on, we look back on the decisions made along the way,
1. Innocence

_Let's make this more official._

_The rights of Mass Effect belong to Electronic Arts and Bioware._

_Also to one of my favorite sci-fi authors, Drew Karpyshyn. Whatever they were paying you, it wasn't enough._

* * *

When they soared in the land was still burning. Every structure was in ruins and at the edge of the horizon were the silhouette of the perpetrators, massive machines blasting the landscape with lances of red energy. On the ground were grey and blue robotic beings, searching for anyone who survived the initial bombardment. The small, snub nosed craft touched down far from their sight, hovering a few meters off the ground to deploy a squad of troopers, covered in head to toe in armor. On their right shoulder guards was the stylized letter A with the planet Earth at its center; the symbol of the Systems Alliance. Over their hearts was the emblem of its most elite class of soldier, the N7. The team leader, a Demolisher, scanned the area for hostiles and when he found the landing zone clear, called up to the shuttle pilot.

"Typhos here. Team's on the ground."

"Good luck, although with seven of you guys, I should be telling that to the Reapers." The pilot called down as he left, leaving the squad to their own.

"Upsilon," Gamma looked over to his Devastator. "Have you found the direction of the signal?"

"Yes sir, at a nearby farm."

"Good, stay close to Omega and follow me, the rest take up the rear." They spread out into the fields of wheat, which but for their HUDs were impossible to see through. Holding their guns close as they crouched down to conceal themselves.

"The months we spent here had better been worth it." Omega grumbled.

"It has already paid in dividends," Upsilon said. "We are the best the Earth has to fight this new menace, the entire galaxy is full of information, and the sun at ICT was fine. On that note, how was Grissom 'Alecto'?"

"It was nearly one of the most boring moments of my life." Helen's disappointment brought a smile to everyone's face. "Then a new instructor showed up; you'd be surprised how honest she was about herself, and how honest others were around her."

"I didn't think you knew what fun was." Nero joked.

"I do, I just don't share it with anyone." Helen shot back. "Hope she's okay…"

Nero was puzzled for some time until Psyche spoke up. _"Cerberus has laid siege to Grissom Academy. Considering their past methods and goals having a large supply of talented biotics can't be good."_

"To think they were responsible for holding back the Collectors only few years ago." Epsilon mused. "With Earth under attack, they should be helping the Alliance."

"The Illusive Man is thinking about the wars after." Nero's tone was resentful. "When the Reapers are eventually defeated, the galaxy will belong to the strongest. He will make sure that humanity is the supreme force anywhere, by any means."

"Contact!" Epsilon's whisper got them all up at the ready to find a pair of Husks wandering out in a clearing. Spotting them as well, Nero immediately had one in the crosshairs of his Valiant.

"Give the word Victor, I'll bring them down."

Gamma flagged him down. "No, your shots make too much noise." Without a word, he sent Omega and Upsilon to subdue them. They swept to the sides and brought out their Omi-weapons. There was a flash of orange and a burst of black fluid from the Husks and they went down with a low gurgle.

"I love that part." Omega declared and they both fell back into position. At the edge of the wheat field Gamma heard a shrill wail and held everyone in hiding. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it pop in with a bright blue light: a Banshee. Stretched to beyond the limits of what a humanoid body was meant to withstand, it paced back and forth not as if it were lost, but more like it had lost something.

"It's not leaving…" Epsilon worried.

"What now?" Rho asked.

"Time to hunt the big game." With a few hand gestures from Gamma the team spaced themselves away from the sight of the Banshee: Epsilon and Rho on the right, Helen at left and Nero stayed behind Gamma and Upsilon at center. Once every one was in place they gave their confirmation to Gamma.

Gamma looked back to Nero. "You're the Xeno-Biologist, any tips?"

"Banshees, despite their twisted forms are still Asari. Autopsies show that all of them have a strange genetic mutation, whether they had it before or after conversion is unknown, there isn't enough organic material left."

"Quick and dirty version?"

"They have attacks similar to Warp, Charge and Shockwave, along with their own barriers."

"Rev up the Typhoon Upsilon, switch over to Incinerator Rounds and fire as soon as you see the barrier fall." He then stood up and constructed his Omi-Shield, the glow catching the eye of the Banshee. Sliding her overly long hand across the air, her Warp breaking the shield in one hit, spreading to his armor. To compensate he threw out his Energy Drain, siphoning off her barriers to add to his shields, buying enough time for him to bring his Valkyrie up. The two round bursts were followed with a Dark Channel blast and Hurricane fire from Helen to weaken her, and then the rest of the team opened up with everything they had.

The Banshee stumbled back as the bullets punched through her body, causing it to fall to its knees. With a pitiful moan it died, the corpse evaporating away into ash. Moving past it, they found the barn, or what was left of it. Omega couldn't help but chuckle.

"Should we look for a body?"

"Your not getting off not moving the wreckage, so lend a hand will you?" Epsilon said as he lifted a large plank of wood away. Forming two chains they quickly moved the rubble away and found the source of the beacon they were sent to recover on the armor of a passed out Asari Commando.

"Do we know who this is?" Helen asked, turning her over in order to see her face. "Any ID on her?"

"Aeian T'Goni, her squad was on assignment straight from Thessia to defend this colony." Upsilon said.

"Where's the rest of them?"

"There someone else here!" Gamma and Epsilon pull up more wood to find a young human girl, her leg and neck broken. Gamma winced at the sight.

"Must've died when the barn fell…"

"I doubt that." Upsilon said, keeping an eye on Aeian as her eyes fluttered open. Once she fully awoke, she struggled to her feet but collapsed and had to be held up by Upsilon.

"What…happened…" She said.

"Took a nasty hit, but you will be fine once we get you and the rest of your team out of here."

"Team's dead…Naeira turned into one of those _things…_wouldn't have made it without Hillary-Hillary!" Aeian started to dig franticly in random places, looking for her. Upsilon flagged Epsilon down, and he brought the body of the young girl with him. Upon seeing her, Aeian's chest began to heave as her entire body shivered with horror. Snatching her away from Epsilon, she sobbed heavily and curled up against Hillary.

"Nonononono…I'm so, so, _so, _sorry…I couldn't help you, I-it was so…." Aeian's words were choked up in her throat and lost in misery. Epsilon brought the opacity of his helmet down so she could see her face; the tears had stopped and her teeth were closed tight. She was too exhausted to keep crying but too emotionally drained to move except to cling tighter over the dead girl, murmuring incoherently. Epsilon stood up and sighed.

"She has emotionally collapsed, there's not much we can do for her."

"Then we do it my way." Helen moved behind Aeian and touched the back of her neck, and the Neural Shock knocked her out. "Johann, retrieve her."

Upsilon lifted her over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. Gamma placed his hand out to hold him back.

"I'm not going just let this happen without an explanation Helen."

"_I'm _doing my job." Helen shot back. "The mission was to bring her back, I care not what state she's in."

"Notice the marks on Hillary?" Omega pointed out. "I don't think they were accidents."

"It sounds like your accusing a Asari Commando of murdering a child." Rho said darkly.

"I'm accusing a Maiden of covering her own ass, Rho."

"But if that's true, then it's even more important that we help her now!" Epsilon's voice was hushed. "You don't just get better after killing a kid!"

"Yes," Helen said as she walked away. "You can. And either she will and become stronger, or she won't and we wasted out time trying to save her. Let's leave; we've got what we came for."


	2. Faith

"How is she?"

Upsilon said that to the rest of the team as he arrived in the visitor's center. Helen and Omega were sitting down, both turning to see him come in. The others were standing around except Epsilon who was pacing about, his eyes black in parody of Asari psychic ability.

"Aeian is able to function normally, but still suffers from post-traumatic stress." Epsilon said when his eyes cleared. "We must leave her in the hands of the therapists now."

"If I remember correctly," Added Omega. "You didn't care all that much about her condition."

"I still do not." Upsilon acknowledged. "But I must finish the report on our mission on Tiptree. On that note, I found the identity of the dead girl that was with her."

"Really? Who was it?" Gamma spoke up.

Upsilon didn't answer immediately. "Her name was Hillary Moreau, the sister of Jeff 'Joker' Moreau, pilot of the Alliance frigate SSV Normandy."

Nero let out a audible groan. "That's not what I wanted to hear right now, we just got confirmation that Aeian was the one to kill her while you were away. Is there anyway to suppress this report?"

"Considering the state of the Alliance our report will take some time to get to him."

"But he will have to know soon enough." Rho admitted.

"Such a pity that this had to happen," Epsilon mused. "If only there was more we could do…"

Omega got up to stand beside him. "People weren't meant to fight monsters like this, that's why we take their place."

"Then what does that make us?"

"A sorry lot." Rho chimed in. "It'll be a while before we have to write that report Epsilon. I'll be at that refugee camp to pray, you should come along."

"I will, thanks. What about you guys?"

"Me and Nero will probably explore the Presidium." Gamma said. "Plot our next move."

"I'm going down to the Wards," Helen said. "Maybe I can find myself a drink. Care to join me Johann?"

"I guess I have nothing better to do." Upsilon walked away with her.

"Wait," Epsilon interrupted. "You don't drink Upsilon."

"Neither does she." And everyone left Huerta Memorial Hospital, and Omega.

"Guess that means I'm alone then?" He said with a huff, throwing himself on the bench. "Why is seven a good number? Couldn't it have been an even number?"

_"It is."_

_"No it's not."_

* * *

_"Therefore being justified by faith, we have peace with God through our Lord Jesus Christ:  
By whom also we have access by faith into this grace wherein we stand, and rejoice in hope of the glory of God.  
And not only _so_, but we glory in tribulations also: knowing that tribulations worketh patience;  
And patience, experience; and experience, hope:  
And hope maketh not ashamed; because the love of God is shed abroad in our hearth by the Holy Ghost which is given to us.  
For when we were yet without strength, in due time Christ died for the ungodly.  
For scarcely for a righteous man will one die: yet peradventure for a good some would even dare to die…"_

I let the words hang in my mouth as I heard a soft murmuring behind me. I opened my eyes and looked at myself, half-expecting my armor to have appeared and surprising someone, but I only saw the standard utility uniform. Checking behind me for the sound gave me quite a shock; a group of people gathered around me. Some were looking at me and waiting for my next words, and others were praying themselves. I slowly got up to my feet to see this congregation in full, and there were about twenty, all human. I had decided to continue on where I left off.

_"But God commandeth his love toward us, in that, while we were yet sinners, Christ died for us.  
Much more then, being now justified by his blood, we shall be saved from wrath through him. _Now, in these truly dire times, do not lose heart! We as the children of God have been given strength to weather any torment. It is time for us to give that strength to the rest of this galaxy, and stand in the gap for everyone who is still suffering!_"_

I was in tears, so overcome with emotion at these people who had been here to find peace I've hopefully been able to give. Some of them shook my hand before they left thankful and full of spirit. They dispersed and left me to myself.

"Not a bad sermon." A woman said.

"I was never a preacher," I responded as I turned to her. She had brown skin and a sharp, aged face framed with black hair. She wore a variant of the old Phoenix Heavy Armor; blue with white trim. Her image was known to every soldier in the Navy, and soon the rest of Council Space will know.

"Lieutenant Commander Williams!" I stood at attention. "Or should I say Specter Williams?"

"Spare me the protocol crap," she waved me off. "I've had enough of it for a lifetime."

"Guess so, you've got a lot ahead of you. What brings you down here?"

"Not church service, that's for sure." She smiled at me. "Here to pray for those who've lost someone?"

"There's little I can do for the dead, besides killing the ones the Reapers bring back. I would like to believe that I protect everyone with my faith just as much as with a gun."

Ashley was amused at my reasoning. "You sound like you were a preacher's son."

"I'm a converted Jew."

She was shocked "Really? Why change?"

"Because I came to like crab a lot." I laughed, but all I got in return was a chuckle. "Okay for real; I was tired of shedding blood that wasn't my own. I realized that I had a responsibility to give salvation to everyone, and there are so many who need it, like you for instance."

"Me?" Ashely asked. "I'd like to hear this."

We sat down on the bench together, watching a window to the outside. "I spoke on tribulation, and you've been through quite a lot: Horizon, Ilos, Virmire, and Eden Prime, and those are just the military battles. Your very name became a mark against you, and lately with the trial against Commander Shepard; you've been tried in many ways. But you are a survivor," I pointed at her. "And now you will represent humanity throughout the galaxy and show them the faith we both believe in."

"Impressive, but if you're expecting me to do that, I might disappoint you." She said. "I've never been a 'turn the other cheek' person."

"Don't try to force it. Act with composer and dignity, and God will guide your steps. It won't be easy, but it's nothing I know you can't handle."

After a few moments we got up and we shook hands. "Thanks, we could all use some of that. Who are you?"

"Staff Sargent Alexander Saul, N7 Paladin." I pointed over to Epsilon, who was playing some Hendrix on his guitar to an assorted group of people. "Over there is my squadmate and friend Lance Corporal Nazareth."

"So your Special Ops? Who's the CO?"

"Split between Gunner Typhos and First Lieutenant Faust." I answered. "But for right now let's just hear some music." And before we came across the door a garbled message from Omega came through on my Omni-tool.

"Guys…in trouble…-berus, it's Cerberus!"

"What?" Ashley got out before the door opened and the gunfire came pouring in. The few C-Sec officers at the checkpoints were the first to be gunned down. We were able to get around a corner before we were targeted. The other officers were organizing a evacuation as well as trying to mount a defense. It turned into a fighting retreat as the Cerberus forces were too well armed, using Guardians to deflect oncoming fire and protect the troopers while they sent blistering fire from Hornets.

A Guardian came around our corner and didn't see us. Taking advantage, I pulled him aside and forced his gun aside and into my hand. The trooper behind him reacted too late and his chest exploded in gore as I shot him. Ashley grabbed the Talon from the body and killed the Guardian as I propped up the shield as more shots came our way.

"Epsilon!" I called out. In a flash he appeared, a Vindicator in his hands. He had erected a biotic barrier to provide greater protection.

"Are the civilians out of the way?"

"They're with C-Sec now, led by a turian named Arilus." Epsilon said, firing with us at the enemy flank. "Now how did _Cerberus _get into the Citadel!"

"I don't know, and it's not important!" I shot back. "They're here for one reason, the Council; Sir you need to get to the Presidium, and if you can get a message to Typhos!"

She gave us a slight jerk of her head as an acknowledgement and together we backed away, still firing, from the increasing numbers of Cerberus soldiers.


	3. Hope

"This place is rather beautiful."

"True, Victor," Nero agreed. "But I would rather be walking down there than in this elevator."

Gamma drew his eyes to his Omi-Tool. "You hanging in there Psyche?"

_"All systems normal, Warrant Officer," _Psyche responded without any emotion. _"Why would there be anything wrong with me?"_

"Oh come on Psyche, you don't have to be that way," Gamma's head leaned over to her. "If you do, I'll just go talk to Avina."

_"That thing doesn't have half of my personality. I just wish I could show _someone_."_

"Yeah and you would be destroyed on sight." Nero objected. "So while you're here, you're just going to have to pretend to be a VI for now."

_"About that, I've been checking the surveillance records and there's something weird." _The display showed a recording of two people talking to each other. One was in Naval uniform and Psyche had him tagged as Jeff Moreau. The other however…

"Is that an AIU?" Nero gasped.

Gamma took a critical eye at the videos "Look at the timestamp, it's way too soon. I helped work on the first AIUs."

"Moreau has Vrolik's Syndrome, having a VI assistant isn't out of the ordinary."

"Do you ever hear the rumors about the Normandy? Like how it has a unshackled AI on it after Cerberus got it's hands on it? Now that I look closer, that 'assistant' acts a lot like you do, Psyche." He huffed. "Sorry I couldn't get a body for you."

_"Don't sweat it," _She said. _"As much as I could do with it, for you're sake I'm sticking right on this arm…or ear when it's possible."_

"Thanks for that." The elevator let out to the Presidium, and Gamma and Nero strolled out and went sight seeing. As they made it to Citadel Tower Gamma's head craned up and he stopped. Nero turned around to see him.

"What's the holdup?"

"We haven't been home for a long time…" Gamma realized.

Nero smiled. "Getting homesick?"

"Aren't you?"

"Home will be fine without us. Here however is a whole new set of problems." Nero stared up with him. "I can't believe we've let it get this bad."

"The Reapers came out of nowhere, with technology we couldn't match." Gamma's gaze came back down. "Or do you not remember what happened with Sovereign?"

We didn't have the knowledge we have now." Nero said with bitterness. "All we need is the will. The Council spun it's wheels for too long, and now look: Palaven is under siege, Cerberus got the jump on Sur'Kesh, and Earth is on the verge of being lost. Thessia won't be long after if they're alone. We should have come together sooner; cast aside all this political maneuvering aside," He pointed at the Krogan Memorial. "Call for help."

"For someone wanted to get into politics, you sure do hate it right now."

"I always hated politics, but I understand leadership." Nero specified. "The galaxy is ending and we're still held up by centuries of old grudges."

"We'll make it through."

"There aren't enough of us left. Our remaining military strength is scattered, the biggest force we can muster that isn't accounted for is Tuchanka, currently under Reaper assault, and the Quarian Flotilla, which is on the other side of the galaxy wasting resources on reclaiming a homeworld that won't exist in a few months."

Gamma knew he was right but he couldn't allow himself to become pessimistic. "We came here to get away from thinking about war, but I guess it'll always be there for us."

Nero took a few deep breaths "I apologize. In another note, have you checked Epsilon's weapons?"

"Well sure, they're standard issue." Said a puzzled Gamma. With a few taps a display showed him Epsilon's Valkyrie rifle. On the shoulder stock, there were three white dots arranged in a equilateral triangle. When he saw it, his head snapped up to Nero, who had his arms folded and a smile.

"He thought it would be weird if he called it 'Lind'." He explained. "The necklace he wears is also from her."

"How? Lind wasn't the best at making friends, yet she roped _all _the goddesses into giving him all that power? Who's he to them?"

Nero could only shrug. "I don't know, maybe they felt sorry for him. But you never know, their machinations have always been strange."

"Never with Lind, she's always to the point. But this is getting strange…" Gamma's train of thought was broken by an explosion close by. Overhead a dropship with Cerberus colors came down across a bridge. Nero and Gamma crouched against the guardrail on the other side, peeking up to see the ship's door open.

"We're dead if they find us." Nero said. Gamma stood up and chucked an Overload at the Centurion at the front, and then followed up with a well aimed lob of Incinerate at the back rows. The resulting Tech explosion rocked the ship, and it fell like a stone. Anyone who wasn't dead already crawled out screaming, their armor broken and their flesh melting.

"Blades out!" Nero cried, and they both charged the position, slashing out at anything that still moved. Grabbing rifles, grenades and other provisions, they looked out at the passing dropships.

"Psyche, grab a hold of the guys," Gamma said, simply numb to the sight he was seeing.

_"Cerberus cut communications, I can't send anything out!"_

"Damn!" Gamma kicked a panel, leaving a dent. "What now?"

_"Hold out here, and wait to be relieved by C-Sec."_

"And everyone else?"

"Will have to do their best." Nero answered, shooting at an advancing squad. "It's not going to get any better."


	4. Compassion

In the Lower Wards, Upsilon watched his teacher Helen walk up to a concession stand looked over by a Salarian. Seeing her wasn't a unusual thing, but something had changed about her; the long white hair she once had was cropped short in order to fit into a helmet. It wasn't much but he was entranced by the change anyway. Upsilon sat down on a chair close by when Helen came back empty-handed.

"No luck here either?" He asked with a smile.

Helen let out an loud groan and flung out her arms. "This place is the center of the galaxy, a hotbed for cultural interaction, and yet this place has not a single station that sells _root beer_, of all things!"

"A shame."

"You're telling me! Haven't had good root beer in…I don't remember how long…" She trailed off and looked down with squinted eyes. "Where did that chair come from?"

Upsilon jumped up to look at the chair; a well worn, wooden lacquered piece of furniture that clashed with the rest of everything._"Versuchen Sie nicht, mich zu kontrollieren!"_ He snarled at it, bringing his heel down on it, splitting it to splinters in an instant. He walked away from it Helen's arm around his shoulder.

"That was fun." Her head lolled from left to right. "I know you don't sit down often, but that was a little overzealous wasn't it?"

"A trinket from Hild." Upsilon said. "I don't need any more of her influence."

"Well I know her only by reputation, so if you would?" She met his eyes and both her and Upsilon's glowed red. A few seconds was all it took for Helen to see who Hild was. Her head snapped away as her mind worked at the new information.

"This _is_ a great quarry." Helen squeezed. "Your new friend knows how to pick his enemies."

"Any input?"

"The only people who know any more are Nero and your Gamma. This door issue you have is a problem, perhaps you can translate the teleportation circle with Hild's sigil?"

Upsilon shook his head immediately. "They're not the same. These are programs running on different operating systems." His face lit up for a moment. "I could focus the teleport by using materials from the places we've been, but that knowledge escapes me. We're going to be on the rails for a little while longer, especially if Hild sends more demons our way."

"Then where'd those goddesses send Epsilon, Nero and me? I thought they would have brought us home."

"They might have, but they don't know where **our** home is. Who we are, and who they think we are looks to be quite different. Nero did say that there might be parallel versions of us out there; maybe that is who they thought you were."

"Then who are they?" Helen asked, but her attention was grabbed by a tussle between a krogan and a turian that was dragged into a alley. The krogan was in the armor of the Blood Pack, and the turian was part of the Blue Suns. Helen turned to Upsilon with wide eyes and a huge smile.

"This will make up for the appalling lack of root beer." She broke away and went down to engage them. The fight went as well as it could go for the turian, his quills on his face had been ripped off and was bleeding badly, while the krogan laughed at his victim.

"Not bad at all!" He bellowed. "But I hope you had a better plan." He picked up the turian, ready to crush him but he noticed Helen behind him and let him go.

"Is this all the backup you have? She won't last long."

"Then you have nothing to fear." Helen broke into a run, bringing down her arm, and slammed into to the krogan, shoving him quite far. Already back in his face, the krogan realized that this human was as tall as him. Helen ducked the first punch outside to get behind him, and kicked him right behind the knee. There was a loud pop as the leg was dislocated, causing the krogan to hobble over. A low rumble came from his throat, he was chuckling.

"I didn't think humans could be built like that." He wthe krogan had no chancehispered.

"Most aren't willing to." Helen replied, walking around to face him. "Get back up, if you are able."

He did and their fight continued. Helen pulled no punches and her strength did damage to him, causing a crack to show on the frontal plate while dodging out of the way of his slow, wide swings. Upsilon knew that Helen would win, but he was becoming annoyed at how long she was dragging it out. But he stayed at the mouth of the alley, taking note of the way krogans responded to damage. His attention diverted, he didn't notice that someone was watching them all until the gun was pointed at him. He turned his head to see the holder, a batarian with black armor, assisted with a group of humans who surrounded the brawl.

She and the krogan stopped to look back, saw their predicament and did nothing as they and the unconscious turian were rounded up and shoved into the back of a car. It sped away from the Lower Wards and off to an unknown place. Helen and Upsilon were placed next to each other while the krogan fumed.

Upsilon looked around at their captors. "Not C-Sec." He muttered.

"Any idea on who these guys are?" Helen asked the krogan. He said nothing back.

"Well can I get a name?"

His eye spun her way. "Arnok."

"What random group gets in the way of a gang tussle?" She said.

"Trying to send a message." Upsilon said. "That nothing is beyond their control. I guess it's a good thing you started that fight, now we get to see who's in charge."

"Shut up back there!" The batarian shouted. The vehicle banked into a lot and they were walked into a club called Purgatory, the music so loud that by the time they made it to the door the ground vibrated. Helen and Upsilon were looking at the people and lights with amusement; for Helen it was their mirth despite the impending doom around them, and for Upsilon it was that they were deluded into thinking war would never reach them. Moving right after the first set of stairs brought them to a couch. Laid back on it was an asari, her face framed with dark blue markings, scrutinizing the four people before her. She wore black boots, leggings, and a top with a white jacket. With a wave of her hand the batarian and his group sat on various chairs around the club.

"Alliance Navy." She stated. "What possessed you to get in my way?"

"These two aren't your men." Helen pointed out.

"As a matter of fact they are." She looked at Arnok and the turian wih barely contained fury. "Whatever _issue_ you have as of now is over. Don't let me find you again."

They hurried out of the club and the asari paid them no more attention. "Now I'll ask again, who are you to get in the way of my justice?"

Helen was aghast at her comment, like she ran the Citadel. "We had no intent to arrest them…"

"I wasn't talking to you. Sargent Alecto." She cut Helen off. "You, First Lieutenant Faust, do you know who I am?"

"Aria T'Loak." He answered. "They called you the ruler of Omega once."

"Don't assume that my current state means that my authority is any lessened." She clarified. "As far as you're concerned, I'm the judge and jury, so it would be in you're best interest to give me a little _fucking respect._"

Upsilon's face had been stoic up to this point, but now there was a thin smirk on his face. "Don't get me wrong," He bowed slightly for emphasis. "I admire you, a person in control of themselves is a rare thing. Even Commander Shepard could not defy you while in the Terminus Systems." His jaw squared, and in the corner of his vision he saw a shimmer of light. "But this is not the Terminus, if it were we would already be dead. Here however, you are merely tolerated. Until you step out of line." And he reached out a hand just past Aria's head and grabbed what seemed to be nothing until he yanked an invisible mass over his head a placed it into a hold. The cloak failed, revealing a Phantom squirming in order to break out of his grip.

"Cerberus still hunting you down?" He asked, completely dismissive of the Phantom.

"Bray, get this place cleared out." The batarian got Aria's order and his team got to work. Helen walked to the Phantom and took her sword.

"Mono-Molecular." Helen examined.

Upsilon lifted his captive so that their heads were next to each other, which due to his height meant her legs were off the ground. "Do what you will with her." His teeth flashed wickedly.

Helen returned his smile and then turned to Aria. "Will you allow us our… pleasures?"

The rage of T'Loak had been boiling over ever since Cerberus had forced her out of Omega. Now they even thought they could finish her off. Her would-be assassin forced her neck to see her, and Aria imagined the look of dread behind that helmet. Once the club was empty except for them she made her decision

"Make sure she suffers."

Helen nodded and she walked slowly towards the Phantom, slowly spinning the sword around her. With no hesitation she slashed at her thigh, slicing a portion of it off. The Phantom started to scream, and then gagged as she saw her own red muscles bulge.

"Be still, I need to be-" Helen looked away. "Johann get the door, I expect company."

He let their victim down and she did not get far until Helen grabbed her shoulder and right during her exhalation she drove the sword down between her ribs and left lung, the tip poking out at her hip. Her breaths grew shorter and shorter until she couldn't find the strength to stand. Upsilon grabbed her leg and dragged her down the stairs and in front of the door while he stood next to it, waiting for whoever came through. As the first trooper came through with his gun out, he saw the Phantom dying on the ground. He stopped paying attention to anything else, which allowed Upsilon to thrust his Omi-Blade into the unwitting soldier's arm, breaking the bone. Taking the gun from him Upsilon shot him in the chest and backpedaled away as the rest of the squad poured in. Once the Centurion entered, Upsilon activated his Adrenaline Rush.

It was a habit of Upsilon to have a small loadout on him at all times since he couldn't carry a sword or his armor. Adrenaline Rush was a easy pick for him, as it allowed him to hide using his superhuman strength. Along with that he had enough biotic energy to create Warp Ammo. The shootout began between him and Cerberus, assisted by Helen and Aria from the level above. Their biotics allowed Upsilon to hit for maximum effect, his bullets blowing anyone they hit apart, their chunks splattering onto their comrades. Their morale shaken, Upsilon rushed the trooper in front and broke through his armor with a single punch. Using him to take additional rounds, he knocked the now dead shield into the Centurion. Behind him the rest of the squad fared with Helen and Aria as they were behind the couch.

"Any plans?" Helen asked.

"Just watch." Aria began to glow a wispy blue as her power grew. And then the squad exploded in warpfire.

"Blast them now!"

Helen jumped down into the center of the squad and triggered her Nova; not enough to harm anyone without a proper barrier. But the preceding Flare made the blast lethal to those caught in both. That left Upsilon and the Centurion, who had dropped his rifle and came at Upsilon with a stun baton. A strike at his head was dodge to the side and Upsilon countered by slashing his back, gushing black blood.

_"Something's wrong…"_ He thought and as his enemy turned around. He was hit by the baton and a twitch was the only indicator of pain. Upsilon threw one punch at the officer's head, destroying the visor to his helmet. What he saw surprised him; it wasn't really a person in the armor, it was more like a Husk if it could be compared to anything. Its eyes glowed and had strange symbols in them and the skin was gray. The journey he had been on had been peculiar, but he had no reference for something like this.

"M-Master!" Upsilon cried, and Helen came to his side immediately.

Aria looked between the two visitors slowly. "What _is_ your relationship to each other?"

"Allies of convenience." Upsilon said.

"I do the talking, Johann does the heavy lifting." Helen finished.

"Look at this thing," Upsilon turned the face to Helen. "Is this what The Illusive Man wants for humanity?"

"Humanity won't follow him willingly, so he must twist us into a suitable shape." Upsilon slammed the Centurion against a wall and pounded his head again and again, even as the skull was smashed. He had only stopped when he heard a low moaning. The first Cerberus soldier that he slashed was still alive and what he saw was a giant that couldn't be killed, looking down at him with dark eyes with a red outline around the iris. Then it started to walk towards him, his fists slick with blood, and he tried to crawl away, to stay alive a little longer.

"No, please stop!" He took off his helmet, he was a young man. "I'm not one of them! I didn't know this was happening, I swear!" Upsilon face lacked mercy, and he picked up a fallen rifle. The man had tears in his eyes. "D-Don't kill me! Oh please God-"

Two shots in the head ended his life. Aria moved to stand in front of them. "Not exactly conduct becoming of an officer is it?"

Upsilon noticed the sarcasm her comment. "We were not always soldiers, but we have always been killers. You can handle yourself, it looks like."

"If Cerberus thinks it can kick me off here, they are sorely mistaken."

"Could you give us a vehicle?" Helen said. "I like you too much to just requisition one from you."

Aria tossed them a set of keys and they were on their way. Bray and his men came back to see the club littered in body parts.

"Our visitors?" Bray asked.

"More or less." Aria responded.

"Want me to bring them back?"

"Let them be. We have a war to wage against Cerberus."

* * *

As they drove away, Helen laughed and hugged Upsilon. "For a while there I thought you might have lost your step while I was gone. I'm glad I was wrong."

"I'm a quick study, you know that."

"Yes I do. Alright then, what's the plan?"

"We have to grab all of our gear, establish communication through the squad channel, and then get up to Gamma, Omega, and Nero at the Presidium, grabbing Rho and Epsilon along the way. Good thing we are at the bottom, now we work our way up."


	5. Loyalty

Looking out at the explosions from the visitors center of Huerta, Omega spotted a crashed dropship being fired at by numerous targets. Realizing it was Gamma and Nero, he bolted out before anyone could keep usher him inside. Getting out of the door, he came to a halt…

_"What am I thinking?" _He thought.

He stuck to the nearest wall and checked the corners for anyone coming in, the halls emptying out of civilians. Breathing a sigh of relief he kept at a steady pace, which everyone else saw a silver-black blur, so most stayed out of his way. Just before he made it to an elevator, an explosion sent him crashing to the ground. His vision cleared and he looked up and saw a red detailed Atlas marching at him, raising its cannon again.

_"Ah, Mark, I need an exit!"_

_"Grate on your right." _Was the response from his own personal ghost. Omega got up to his feet and smashed through the grating just as the Atlas fired. The vent went straight down and the shell sailed over his head. Looking down to find a fan to greet him and above there was scraps of metal from the shell's impact. Managing to grab onto a ledge to an adjoining vent, he lifted himself up into the vent before the scrap came down on his head. Omega laid on his back panting, running his hand through his hair to check if it was missing.

_"Still having fun?"_

"Shut up, Dead Man." He got up and started crawling deeper into the vents. Finding grates that were at the top of the Wards he saw Cerberus patrols all over the main areas. But rather than pressing forward, they just made sure that no one came through. The sounds of footsteps was behind him and he turned around to find this scrawny man in the vents with him.

"Lost?" He said. "Guess you fell in here by accident."

"Yeah, guess so." He said. "Who are you?"

"Call me Mouse."

"You're one of the 'duct rats'…I thought they were younger?"

"Haven't done this in a while," Mouse rubbed his back. "I'm here for a friend."

"Mind if I hang around?"

"Just keep quiet." Omega shuffled next to Mouse and the kept going down for another few levels until they found an empty one. Mouse stayed there and he and Omega looked out into the walkway. Soon three people did; two were Dragoons, their yellow whips retracted. The one in the middle wasn't any thing either of them had seen before. He had the kit and armor of a Phantom, but he had no helmet and his eyes were covered by patches feeding him information.

"If they're alone, they mean business." Omega said. "Perhaps we should get moving."

"No," Mouse hid the light from his Omi-Tool. "This is the place- Thane, I found the assassin, he's moving through Tayseri Ward on his way to the Presidium."

"Good work." The voice quality wasn't the best, but I could tell that it was a Drell on the other side. "Get going Mouse, I'll handle this."

A prickle ran up Omega's spine, a feeling of exhilaration he understood well. _"Athanor, just get moving." _Mark advised.

_"He won't make it in time, this requires immediate response." _Omega pulled out the grate and jumped down. He ran at the three, targeting the Dragoon on his right. The strange man fired at him with a blaster built into the palm of his hand. Jinking the shots, he ducked low and hit the Dragoon with his Omi-Blade, nearly cutting his leg off. He then faced the assassin.

"Hey, you're not getting to the Council." He brought the blade up to his face.

* * *

Rho ducked under cover, ejecting a clip from a recently acquired Mattock. "Nazareth, target those pipes!"

Epsilon reached out and grabbed the pipes and wrenched them apart, sending steam down onto a group of Cerberus soldiers, allowing Rho and Ashley to gun them down. When the firefight ended, they got out of cover and walked down the service hall.

"So as I was saying," Epsilon said. "How did these guys get here in force like this?"

"I don't know." Rho called back after looking down an adjacent corridor. "They got in without a single warning…Williams, you have any ideas?"

She thought on it, a hint of anger on her face. "I have a good idea who."

"A spy? To get the information needed they would need to be high up. Like, Specter high-"

"You mean Commander Shepard." Epsilon cut Rho off.

Ashley looked over to Epsilon. "How did you?"

"I can read people. I also pay attention to events; you worked with Shepard after Eden Prime up until the Normandy's initial destruction by the Collectors. If it is true that Cerberus aided him in his return, he hasn't been all that helpful to them afterwards."

"Yeah, and Cerberus has been interested in Reaper tech recently," Ashley rebutted. "They might have found a way to mimic Indoctrination."

"Has he done anything to convince you of that?" Rho pressed. They all knew the implications of what that meant, and he needed to make sure she was sure.

"Yes, well maybe," She said. "I-I mean we've both seen the worst of what Cerberus could do, and when he came back he was suddenly on their side?"

"Who else could defend the Terminus?" Rho said. "Who else could have found a way through the Omega-4 Relay?"

"And who else could have fed the batarians to the Reapers?"

"No one should have had to make that decision. But it wasn't the first time that decision had been made. It's why you're here and not Kaidan Alenko."

Ashley marched over to him like she was going to fight him right there, and she stopped just before. Rho sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You act like letting all those things go is so simple." Ashley's voice hitched in her throat and she backed off. "It's not so easy for everyone."

"I was down there, praying for my sins, because I could not find it in my heart to forgive. Forgiveness is the hardest thing we can do; if we fail in that then there is no hope for any of us." He explained as they came to the door that led back into the residential zone. "Soon you will have to see the limits of your faith, and you will see what God expects of His servants."

The door opened and they were the audience to a fight between Omega and what seemed to be a ninja. They were in each other's faces, keeping their enemy's weapons away. Omega got the upper hand with a Biotic Charge that sent the ninja into a nearby storefront as the others ran in to support him.

"It's good to see that Cerberus hasn't gotten the better of you." Epsilon said.

Omega laughed. "If this is the best they've got, I'm disappointed." Then the hurried running of Cerberus forces came up ahead and their guns were at the ready. The ninja ran between them and farther up into the Citadel. A shootout was imminent and it was clear to Ashley that they drew the short straw. Then she heard clanging behind her, and skidding past her feet was a trio of grenades that landed in front of the enemy lines.

"Get down!" Ashley pulled everyone to the ground as the grenades went off, shredding the first few troopers and the remaining men looked up and saw a yellow car as it ran them over. Ashley and the others stood up to see who was inside since the windshield was removed. Inside were A Devastator with blue armor and white detailing in the design of a circuit board, and a Fury with white armor and detailed with red streaking.

"Faust! Helen!" Omega ran up to the vehicle, and Helen opened the door and handed him a giant case from the back.

"The meter's running, so shut up, get dressed, and get in the car." She then tossed similar cases to the rest of their team.

"Lieutenant Commander Williams," Upsilon raised himself out of the car. "Considering your new Specter status, your goal is Presidium Tower."

"Good, that's where Typhos and Nero are." Omega put on his helmet and performed systems checks along with the others, rifle comfortably on his back. "They're pinned down in a wreaked Roach not too far away."

"Then we will get you there. Is everyone ready?" Upsilon's readout told him that all of the present squad were ready and equipped without a word. "Pile in then."

Everyone got into the car, even though there was almost no space, and it took off at best speed to the Council, and to their friends.


	6. Principles

A couple of troopers made their way to the crashed dropship that had grown quiet after holding back an entire platoon for nearly an hour with precision fire and Tech use. Directly outside the makeshift fortress were the casulaties of the previous wave: some were burnt, others were broken blocks of ice, and the few that weren't simply had bullet holes through their heads or other vital organs. The two hugged the side, staying under the viewport and windows to make it to the door. The doors had been rigged shut, so they got started with placing the charges to force them open. Once the charges were placed, they got out of the way and detonated, the door violently pulled off its latches but still held.

The lead trooper went up to the door and started pulling it back, his squadmate's gun pointing into the gap. He looked into the cockpit first, seeing a man in Alliance uniform slumped onto the ground. Wondering how one person could stall them for so long, he failed to see the second one behind him until he felt the cold spray of Cryo Freeze on his back. By that time it was too late, and he was toppling backwards. Helpless, he saw his partner head explode from a shot coming from the man he thought dead. Above him was the soldier that froze him, and that was the last thing he saw as he was ripped apart by gunfire.

Gamma took a deep breath as he dropped back against the wall across from Nero, both of them exhausted, taking in their condition. He took note of the front of the craft and Nero peeked up to see what was going on.

"How's it look up there?" Gamma asked.

"Four Engineers." Nero sighed. "Setting up auto-turrets. Guess that's it for us then, huh?"

"Sadly." Gamma said back. His head hanged back in dissapointment, only just holding himself back from screaming. "Any last things you have to say Nero? Psyche?"

"Why?" Nero said. "Well considering that we used to be friends before all of this, I was hoping for some pacthing up."

Nero's eyes narrowed. "That's not what I meant. I meant 'Why did you think picking a fight with Hild would turn out to be anything other than a horrible idea?' I mean look at what you've done to yourself, much less your team!" Gamma was puzzled at his outburst. "You knew what she was, and you still put them all through that!"

"It wasn't like she was going to let us go."

"She would have kept an eye on you sure, but she would have let you go. Case in point, you're here now. Ahh, who am I kidding anyway, I know why you did it; I remember your vendetta with her, even after all these years you still hate her." Nero slapped his head. "Travis! I should have known why he came at us like that."

His train of thought broke when he heard the grinding of metal from inside the dropship. The sound came from Gamma; his obsidian left claw clutching a panel behind dragging upwards, sparks leaping off the hand and lighting up the dark crystal.

"This," He seethed. "Look at this!" He raised the claw closer to Nero's face. "Mine is only the most obvious, and I still don't know how Omega's works!" "My friends look to me to lead them, and I've only gotten them into trouble! They still follow me, I don't know why but they do, and I let one of them ruined, another dead, and the rest of them cursed! What do you expect from me, have us go home scarred like this? I can't let them down again, no matter what!"

_"Victor," _Psyche said. _"I want you to be okay, but fixing your physical disruption will come at a incredible cost. I'm not sure how this path will end but it won't be good, I fear."_

Gamma calmed down, and the claw turned back to normal, but he had no time to enjoy it as the whirring of the auto-turrets sounded.

* * *

"It's not looking good down there!"

Omega yelped. "Travis, turn down your noise filters!"

They were on a one way trip to Citadel Tower in a beat up yellow car with the windshield removed, Upsilon pushing it to its limits. The wind was heavy, but communications were clear. They broke through and spotted the ship Gamma and Nero were in, under fire. About to reach the turrets Upsilon opened the door.

"Nazareth, Athanor, time for you to get out."

They jumped out on opposite sides, tumbling right behind the Engineers, taking out the first two as they came out of their rolls.

"Not bad, for a bleeding heart like you." Omega said.

"I've been doing this longer than you," Epsilon quipped, smirking under his helmet. "I can keep up."

The car kept moving up the road beside the dropship, banking hard left. Rho patted Ashley on the back and she got out at a dead sprint and into the tower. Then Rho got out with the gear for Gamma and Nero and went in to see how they were doing. They were on the floor when they looked up and saw him with the cases.

"A sight for sore eyes, Rho." Gamma rose and took his case. Once they got their armor on they immediately got back onto the offensive.

"Psyche, are you here?"

_"I am integrated into all squad communications."_

"Alright then, Epsilon, Omega, group up." The two came back spattered with blood. "We've gotta protect the Council-"

"Way ahead of you." Helen said pointing at the door to the tower as Ashley came out with the Council, keeping them between her and Gamma's team. They all turned their heads back to see this group of young men and women trying to protect them. Epsilon looked to see if they were alright and they were unharmed, but he met the eyes of Udina and his scar tingled, allowing Epsilon to see what he had done…

"Epsilon!" Upsilon called out as he ejected the clip to his Argus. "Is the Council secure?"

"Secured yes," Epsilon said, then an explosion came from a balcony above and from the debris came a Atlas with red trim. "But not safe."

Upsilon turned around to spot the Atlas and activated his Hawk Missile launcher. He fired as soon as he heard the tone of a lock, the missile hitting its left arm. It caused no damage, but did grab its attention. It walked off of the balcony and lumbered toward them.

"Johann, please tell me that wasn't your best idea." Helen said.

Upsilon kept firing. "If you are willing to contribute…"

"Nero, come with me." Gamma directed him back into the dropship and got into the pilot's seat. "Rho get ready to push on the side."

"What are you doing?" Nero wondered.

Gamma ignored him as he tore open the instruments. "This ship's engines work still, right Psyche?"

_"It won't fly, but with some effort, it can skim."_

"That's good enough for me!" Gamma said. "Get in the back back and make sure the engines fire!" Nero complied and Gamma rigged the controls to his Omi-Tool amidst the shots from the Atlas. With a few commands he got the hulk to float.

"Rho! Point us at that mech!" And Rho pushed, slowly turning it around to face the Atlas before pouring on fire of his own. "Okay, that's done…I'm going to hit the engines for max speed, I need that mech still!"

The five that were outside spread out in a semicircle to keep it in place, the Atlas unable to evade its targets and escape to safety. They heard the roar of thrusters and the dropship barreled towards the Atlas. It hit square in the cockpit, sending in across the courtyard and crashing into the Relay Monument. Gamma and Nero crawled out of the ship and was helped up by the others.

Nero moaned. "I thought that ship would be the death of us."

_"It didn't even kill the pilot of the Atlas."_ Psyche said.

"How do you know that?" Rho asked.

"Because I can hear her mumbling." Omega said. And when they stopped to listen, they heard it as well.

"Stupid heap of junk, goes to show you what passes as advanced technology…could've beaten them with anything I built but _nooooooooo_, Hild says I had to play by their rules…"

Gamma was shaky on his feet but he managed to walk up to the broken cockpit and see who was inside. It was a young woman wearing an adorned red cloak, and red helmet with a single spike at the top. Her face was obscured by a pair of goggles as well as her long hair.

"Mokkurkalfi." Gamma's voice was raspy. "I guess you weren't fast enough. A little more red would've done the trick."

"So this is another demon?" Upsilon asked.

Nero nodded. "Their best mechanic."

"Really?" Omega moved up so she could see him. "Thanks for fixing my armor back at the Scrapyard."

"No problem." She said. "Your armor is a unique design Gamma, I am always fascinated by your ability to create such destructive weaponry."

"I am a weapon smith by necessity." Gamma said with a bit more strength. "To fight creatures such as you."

"And what about the Hex-Array?" Mokkurkalfi's question caused him to flinch. "I know about it, and I know you won't use it. That's why your trip's getting delayed a little longer." The area around them started to glow and Gamma looked up to see that the Relay Monument was the source.

"The Conduit…" Epsilon gasped.

"Under my control." boasted the infernal engineer. "Nice to know you." And in a flash, Gamma and his team vanished with the use of the miniature mass relay. Successful with her plan, she took off her helmet and felt the soft breeze on her scalp.

"See, Sister?" She thought to herself. "I told you I could do it."

* * *

_Well great, they pull together and the demons still have the upper hand. Hopefully their luck turns around soon…_

_Author's Note: My most successful story yet! I thank you all for reading this and I hope you stick around for more!_


End file.
